


Наглый

by neun_geschichten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Говорят, план работает до первого контакта с врагом; Широ не следует об этом забывать





	Наглый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965700) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Лэнс всегда был напористым, всегда давил, словно не мог устоять перед искушением. Оглядываясь назад, Широ понятия не имел, почему он решил, будто в постели Лэнс поведет себя иначе. Не то чтобы он был против такой буйной энергии, вовсе нет. Лэнс сносил ему крышу, когда цеплялся за простыни, подавался навстречу, задыхаясь и требуя: "Еще, сильнее, быстрее, Боже, да!". Так что нет, Широ вообще не жаловался, потому что все понимал. Просто иногда ему хотелось немного притормозить, и он не знал, как увлечь Лэнса этой идеей.  
  
Но, как говорится, кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает, поэтому на обратном пути из тренировочного ангара, когда Лэнс в очередной раз подкрался к нему, Широ подыграл, позволил ему обнять себя за шею, прижаться и впиться в губы.   
  
Первым делом они добрались до комнаты Широ: он, не разрывая поцелуя, припечатал Лэнса к двери, прежде чем открыть ее и ввалиться внутрь. Как только они зашли, дверь закрылась и включился свет; Лэнс тем временем уже стаскивал майку через голову.  
  
— Ты куда-то торопишься? — весело спросил Широ, пока Лэнс скидывал обувь и расстегивал ремень.  
  
Тот расплылся в одной из своих самых развратных улыбок (той, что всегда смешила Широ, боже, они просто невыносимы).  
  
— К тебе. Думал, ты в курсе.  
  
Лэнс наконец расстегнул ремень и, спустив штаны к щиколоткам, выступил из них.   
  
— Я тут подумал... — начал он, повиснув на шее Широ.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил тот, когда Лэнс накрыл его грудь ладонью, затем провел языком по губам Широ, попутно расстегивая его штаны.  
  
— Да. Правда подумал. Не хочешь спросить, о чем?   
  
— И о чем же ты подумал?   
  
Широ подыграл, хотя догадывался, куда все идет. Лэнс был не очень хорош в искусстве тонких намеков.  
  
— Я думал о том, как сильно хочу тебе отсосать, — признался Лэнс, расправившись с ширинкой.  
  
Он опустился на колени и потерся лицом о член, выпирающий из трусов. Его дыхание было таким горячим, что Широ не нашел в себе сил прервать процесс. Вместо этого он застонал и зарылся пальцами в волосы Лэнса. Тот улыбнулся ему, на этот раз мягко и нежно, прижался к его ладони, когда Широ вытащил член и подрочил себе до полной эрекции. Он вздохнул, и в этот момент Лэнс подался вперед, обхватив губами ствол.  
  
Хорошо, что сзади была дверь. Широ оперся на нее, чувствуя, как крайняя плоть сдвинулась вниз под языком Лэнса, как оголилась головка, как тот мягко сосал и облизывал член. Не выдержав, Широ застонал: ему было слишком приятно, слишком сильно хотелось еще.  
  
— Лэнс...  
  
Тот посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и обвел языком головку, медленно и дразняще, заставив Широ снова запустить руку в его волосы и обхватить подбородок. И только тогда он придвинулся и взял член в рот, низко хмыкнув. Широ застонал. Погладил его челюсть большим пальцем, чувствуя отросшую за день щетину. Сладкая, как сироп, волна удовольствия накрыла с головой.   
  
Лэнс пососал головку, насадился ртом, не остановился, даже когда член уперся в дальнюю стенку глотки. Затем снова туго обхватил губами ствол и замычал. Широ удивленно охнул, почувствовав, как вибрация от голоса прокатывается вдоль позвоночника. Он дернул Лэнса за волосы и непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами. Тот снова хмыкнул, низко и довольно, взял Широ за металлическую руку и потянул на себя.   
  
Широ пробила дрожь, потому что, боже, можно ли быть более очевидным?   
  
— Лэнс, — выдохнул он.  
  
Лэнс томно выпустил член изо рта и, лизнув головку, поднял на Широ взгляд.  
  
— Давай. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.  
  
— Но... — Широ осекся, не в силах произнести вслух.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю, — улыбнулся Лэнс и поцеловал его ладонь, ту, на которой Широ мог чувствовать только давление от прикосновения губ. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Лэнс...  
  
Тихо фыркнув, Лэнс положил ладонь Широ на свою челюсть.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — снова сказал он и через секунду добавил, криво улыбнувшись: — Даже если ты сам себе не доверяешь.  
  
После этого он наклонился и снова взял член в рот, сильно втягивая щеки. Самоконтроль Широ дал трещину, пальцы на ногах поджались от удовольствия.   
  
Вокруг глаз Лэнса появились морщинки, словно он улыбался. Он пропускал член глубже, но очень медленно, будто еле сдерживался, пока наконец не уткнулся носом в живот. Широ сдавленно застонал, из-за чего Лэнс замычал в ответ, стенки его горла вокруг головки завибрировали от низкого тона. Затем он так же медленно подался назад, выпуская член.  
  
И тогда Широ сдался.  
  
— Боже, Лэнс... — еле прохрипел он, удерживая того за голову и не позволяя головке выскользнуть из чужого рта.  
  
Лэнс снова прищурился и провел языком по нежной, влажной коже, вырвав из Широ беспомощный стон, заставив его толкнуться бедрами, загоняя член обратно. Лэнс позволил ему, открылся и снова довольно застонал — каждый звук отзывался вспышками удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. Широ чувствовал, как Лэнс льнул к его рукам, как расслаблялся в них, давая трахать себя.  
  
Он обвел пальцем его скулу, продолжая засаживать в рот: каждый мелкий толчок между губ Лэнса вспыхивал наслаждением по всему телу. Лэнс прикрыл глаза. Широ видел только лихорадочные движения его руки между ног, слышал тихие, влажные звуки кожи на коже. Когда он снова толкнулся вперед, Лэнс поймал его свободной рукой за бедро и притянул ближе, заглатывая до конца.  
  
— Блядь, Лэнс! — не выдержал Широ.  
  
Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Лэнс ткнул его в бедро, чтобы он отстранился. Но не успел Широ отреагировать, все еще сотрясаясь от нахлынувших ощущений, Лэнс снова потянул его вперед.  
  
— Боже, какой ты наглый... — просипел Широ, не двигаясь с места.  
  
Лэнс издал какой-то звук, который можно было принять за смешок, если бы у него не был занят рот.  
  
Широ бы не сказал, что Лэнс туманно объяснил, чего хочет и на что согласен, и все же...  
  
— Останови меня, если будет слишком, — сказал ему Широ.  
  
Лэнс закатил глаза и нетерпеливо потыкал в бедро. Нужно будет разобраться с таким поведением, но позже. А пока что он обхватил лицо Лэнса двумя руками и засадил член на всю длину, застонав, когда тот проехался по мягкому языку. Лэнс жадно простонал в ответ, пропуская член в горло. Движения руки между его ног ускорились. Да уж, похоже, он правда доверял Широ гораздо больше, чем тот доверял сам себе. Широ решил отложить восхищение этим фактом на более удобный момент. Он сфокусировался на румянце, затопившем щеки Лэнса, на его красных, припухших губах, которые влажно блестели вокруг ствола, на лихорадочном ритме, в котором он дрочил себе, постанывая от удовольствия.   
  
Это была не гонка, и Широ не считал их секс таковой — Бог видит, Лэнс мог превратить в соревнование все что угодно, — но даже если бы была, то в конце они оба побеждали. Как-то так.  
  
Широ тут же отпустил его, когда Лэнс вздрогнул и потянулся назад, кончая с низким, протяжным стоном.   
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Широ, завороженнный тем, каким открытым был сейчас Лэнс, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за остатки контроля, лишь бы не пропустить ни секунды этого зрелища.   
  
Расслабившись, Лэнс открыл глаза и взглянул на Широ, пьяный и сонный после оргазма.  
  
— М-м-м, да, — его голос был хриплым, и Широ перехватило дыхание от понимания, что он только что выебал его в глотку.  
  
Лэнс лениво ему улыбнулся и наклонился, обхватив член ладонью и мучительно медленно проведя языком по головке.  
  
Блядь.   
  
Широ дернулся, толкнулся в сжимающую ладонь и кончил, залив спермой рот, пальцы и грудь Лэнса. Тот лишь в очередной раз расплылся в улыбке и облизал губы, посылая волны жара сквозь Широ и заставляя того без сил сползти по двери на пол.  
  
— Лэнс... — взмолился Широ.  
  
— М-м-м, — Лэнс подполз к нему и улегся щекой на бедро, Широ тут же запустил пальцы ему в волосы. — Это было офигенно.  
  
Ему до сих пор было сложно составлять слова в предложения, поэтому он просто утвердительно промычал что-то, надеясь, что Лэнс останется доволен таким согласием. Тот прижался еще сильнее, сыто вздыхая. Продолжая гладить его по волосам, Широ подумал, что нужно будет как следует поработать над планом “Как заставить Лэнса притормозить?”  
  
Эта мысль вызвала улыбку. Ему всегда нравились сложные задачи.


End file.
